Qazzian
|eras = }} Qaziakstan is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Qaziakstan work diligently to produce Furs and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Qaziakstan is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Qaziakstan has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Qaziakstan allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Qaziakstan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Qaziakstan will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Inception to CN was established on Wednesday, September 3, 2008. Former Alliance History The Alliance of Angry Bees In 2007, Qazzian's first nation was a member of the The Alliance of Angry Bees. It was a small alliance; that, unfortunately, ended up on the wrong side of a raid by the Mushroom Kingdom. Reasons of the raid included that the Alliance of Angry Bees was "too small" to be a real alliance or a microalliance. MK gave the AoAB the option of rolling over and taking it, or fighting back and being destroyed. Shortly thereafter, the Alliance of Angry Bees was no more and Qazzian found himself leaving Planet Bob for approximately a year. New Pacific Order Qazzian returned to Planet Bob and created his nation on September 3, 2008. During the first few days of his nation, Qazzian started looking for a new alliance that would help him economically and militarily. Qazzian found what he was looking for in the New Pacific Order after a well worded recruitment message, the sight of the massive Pacifican community, and the revenge he longed for against the Mushroom Kingdom (at the time of Qazzian's application, the NPO was at war with MK). Qazzian was officially accepted into the New Pacific Order on September 11, 2008 and became a full member on September 19, 2008. Ever since he became a Pacifican, Qazzian has been a hardworking, active member of the Pacifican community. Qazzian served as a Gamma Battalion Mentor Leader, a Procurer, and as a new nation Recruiter. His most favorite job so far has been that of Mentor Leader. Qazzian also joined on October 21, 2011. Qazzian's most memorable moment is the Karma War. He was impressed with the loyalty and the determination his comrades had for their home Pacifica and solidarity as well as combative spirit could be felt in everyone's heart. Friendship and Camaraderie There are many Pacificans who know Qazzian and see themselves fortunate to call him a friend. Elegarth, Nascar8FanGA—who is President of Invicta nowadays but was a Pacifican prior to his current office—and, furthermore, Dan100 are friends of his, to name but a few. Future Aspirations Qazzian plans on doing anything he can to help improve the Order. Professions Past & Present Mentor Corps Qazzian joined the in order to give his all for the New Pacific Order. As a Mentor, Qazzian assisted new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it was culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. On July 16, 2010, Qazzian was appointed Chief Mentor by Red, former leader of Mentor Corps, who was invited to join the ranks of the Imperial Officers at that time. Qazzian retired as Chief of Mentoring on February 12, 2012 due to RL events. Awards of the New Pacific Order NPO War History Qazzian has taken part in seven wars as a Pacifican. The NPO-Jarheads War, Karma War, Doom House-NPO War, Fark-NPO War, Dave War, Kaskus-NSO War, and Equilibrium War. Altogether, Qazzian fought against 81 foe nations during these wars. Parental Discretion Advised Squad He is a member of the Parental Discretion Advised squad. His fellow squad members include some of the most influential Pacificans to him. Squad Leader is SilentJeune, fellow squad members are Iceknave, (TSL)OL.Wedge_Antilles, Blueline, and Lee Man. Qazzian stresses that his squad members always were and are on hand with help and advice for him. Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order